


Let Our Vessels Dance

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Angela/Ash gloats that her/his fight with Sebastian will never end for as long as their descendants exist.





	Let Our Vessels Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same universe/premise as Heritage. 
> 
> I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or Yami no Matsuei/Descendants of Darkness, although sometimes they both give me curious cross-over ideas, based on the likeness of certain characters in one fandom to those in another. :)

You didn’t know, did you, Sebastian Michaelis?

When you took that woman, my follower, to obtain information about my cult, you fell into my trap. It was only to easy to make her quicken with new life. Unclean, unnatural, demonic life, thanks to you. 

Her descendants, the descendants of darkness wandered the world, never fitting in. Your unholy, beautiful violet glow is detectable in their eyes. 

Those descendants are my puppets, my dolls through their foremother. She gives me a link to your blood descendants and you. 

I may be dead, but my spirit can return and inhabit my dolls. It’s easier through my own descendants, but I was able to seize control of Tsuzuki Asato’s mother. 

I couldn’t possess Tsuzuki himself though. Your blood, luminous and strong, runs deep within him. You can see it in Tsuzuki’s eyes. He can’t hide their purple hue. Not like you can. 

He’s too powerful to possess, but also incapable of hiding. 

Thus I set my own son, born of my own bloodline to hunt him down. Oh, yes, when I was Angela, I dallied with the poor Viscount Druitt. Our descendants married into a very elite family in Japan, one whose roots run deep.  
The angelic is very strong in my Kazutaka, my dear Sebastian. I wonder which of our boys is stronger? Through them, we shall dance again. 

You won’t be able to take me down as easily as you did upon the London Bridge. Not with Kazutaka as my doll. He’s not just my son, but the greatest creation, composed of flesh, machine, and the divine. It’s driven him a little mad, poor creature, but he has the might to withstand the madness. 

Your descendant is quite a fine one for all his silliness and attempts at incompetence. It’s easy to see your demonic allure in his lovely face. 

No wonder Kazutaka finds your Tsuzuki difficult to resist. Not this difficulty is necessarily an obstacle to my plans. A dance without desire is truly empty. I always got the impression you were looking elsewhere, to your precious little Ciel Phantomhive and his bright, unclean little soul. 

No more of that. Our vessels should be filled to the brim with passion, despair, and their own uncleanliness when they face each other. 

Only when this happens will I truly be able to taste you in all of your dark glory. Only then will you be mine.


End file.
